The Revenge
by Hollie47
Summary: Honsei, Jemma, Caro and Cake


The sun was high in the clear blue sky as people down below; spread out over the lush green grass in the park were enjoying a picnic with lots of delicious food.

A small fold out wooden table was sitting on the end of the picnic blanket which held the best and most lavish choc vanilla cake. Next to the cake sat a very hungry blonde who was using the esky as a make shift seat as she eyed the cake suspiciously.

Most of the others were down by the lake enjoying the warm day by playing in the water except for Honsei. She was playing with some scary pink doll named Lucinda as she sipped on mint tea.

Honsei was studying Caro and she turned her back to her. She was trying to come up with some master plan to get the cake away from the psychotic blonde.

Slowly a plan was forming in her head _'What if I offer her a delicious morsel in return for the cake? Yeah, she might go for that!'_

"Hey Caro, I have some ice cream for you if you give up that cake," Honsei offered coaxingly to the obviously hungry blonde.

"No thank you, I am happy with my cake," Caro smiled back, holding on to _her _cake, looking at it with such fondness as if she were in love with it.

"How about a milkshake? I can make a mean shake," Honsei insisted, it's both delicious and cold and will help against the heat of today.

"I want cake, only cake," Caro said once more; her eyes glowing unnaturally in the light as her throat and mouth produced the sound nomnomnom.

Honsei couldn't take her possessive attitude any longer. She wanted some bloody cake too!  
>And she was gonna get it, one way or the other.<p>

She got up and walked over to the tree where a blonde and brunette were sitting. She knelt down in front of them; staring at them.

"Jenny, Emma listen up," she said as they looked up at her "See that cake Caro has?" they nodded their heads, "I want it, it's mine but that cow won't stop protecting it. I need you both to create a diversion so I can get it. If you don't help I will make sure you never have sexy times again," Jenny and Emma gasped in horror at that thought.

"What do you want us to do Honsei?" Emma asked as her face hardened.

"Caro isn't a fan of lesbians so I want you to go make out in front of her. That should distract her long enough for me to get the cake. If she tries to come after me I need you to tackle her to the ground and hold her there till you can no longer see me. Got it?" Jenny and Emma looked at each other, nodding their heads. Operation "Steal cake from Caro" was a go.

As often in life; things didn't go quite as planned. Jenny and Emma made their way over to Caro and started to make out in front of her; enjoying themselves immensely. Emma started by kissing Jenny ever so softly, making Jenny feel as though she was going mad as she intensified the kiss; placing her hands on Emma's waist as they started to travel.

Caro saw this happening and stopped eating the cake. She carefully put it away. Honsei was grinning from ear to ear _'finally the cake will be mine!'_

Caro began to approach the smooching love birds, stalking close to them as if she was a wild cat approaching its prey. Honsei just waited for the expected assault, stuck to her place watching it, momentarily forgetting the cake.

What happened next happened so quickly no one saw it coming. Caro charged at the couple separating Emma from Jenny, and to everyone's astonishment, she was trying to kiss her!

Needless to say Jenny wasn't about to let this happen. She dragged Caro off Emma; a look of pure rage in her eyes, the kind of look she usually reserved for people like Ronnie. If looks could kill, this would be one of them, the brunette slapped Caro right then and there. The force of the slap sent Caro reeling backwards right into Honsei who was holding the cake while watching the scene before her play out.

Honsei looked mortified as the cake tipped slightly in her hands as she steadied herself. Caro was at her feet, holding her face as she glared at Jenny, not noticing the precious cargo above her. This was the only moment Honsei had to get away; she turned and ran for the caves as fast as she could without dropping the cake.

She turned, looking back. She could see Caro. She was standing up; her face red as pure anger boiled inside her. She screamed as she started to charge at Honsei. She was like a bull going for the flag. It was her cake and she'd be damned before she'd let the likes of Honsei eat it. She slowed, taking of her heels as she charged once more. The blonde was gaining speed quickly as Honsei tried to run faster. A heel flew past her; narrowly missing her. Caro was armed and dangerous. Honsei feared for her life as she entered the cave and hid in a crevasse; taking a bite from the cake trying to calm herself.

_'She will find me and do the awful thing she does so well, eat all the cake! I cannot let this happen,' _Honsei crawled out of her hiding spot; slowly moving forward through the cave. She made sure to not move a rock out of place since the structure wasn't very sound. Honsei didn't want to alert the hungry cake muncher to her exact whereabouts.

Caro entered the cave silence was all she could hear. Her keen cake-hunting sense was awakened. She could smell the sugar, milk and all the ingredients in the cake beckoning her, calling out to her, wishing for her to come eat them so they can settle in her stomach.

Honsei was horrified knowing her time was near and the cake was like a spot of bright light in the darkness for the horrible cake-hunter Caro, she knew she needed to do something fast, something that will change the course of things, because the way things were going she could feel; she was about to be without cake.

If only she had let things be.

Honsei stood up as she turned the corner; a wild Caro appeared; hands on her hips as she stared her in the eye. The redness of her face illuminated the surrounding area; she was mad, very mad. Honsei backed away slowly as Caro stepped closer to her, her breath smelling of the cake. Caro raised her hand and slapped Honsei across the face as Honsei looked at her; murder present in her eyes.

"Give me my cake," Caro stated through gritted teeth, stepping closer.

"Never," Honsei said slapping Caro back. Caro screamed, holding her face once more. She stepped closer to Honsei, backing her up against the curve in the cave like she would her prey. There was no escape. It was her, the cake and Caro. It was time for a showdown.

Caro was going to enjoy herself, savouring this cake-hunt. "So do you want some cake Honsei?"

"Of course I do," Honsei looked back at her suspiciously.

"I am willing to share then, but there is a price which I demand," Caro said grinning.

"What is it?" Honsei was bursting with the smell of opportunity in the air _'I will finally get the cake and no violence needed'_

"You have to get Emma to kiss me, smack on the lips nothing fake, all the way if you know what I mean," Caro said as she waited expectantly for a response.

_'This is crazy and not easy to do but I will manage to do it for the cake,' _Honsei had the cake-hunting gleam in her eye. "I will do it, no sweat," Honsei was beyond reason, Honsei had no wit in this crazed state she was in; she didn't know that there was a great danger in all of this, and this danger had a name it was _Jenny_. Crazy people don't see danger, but they do suffer the brunt of it as Honsei was about to learn.

Caro carefully took the cake from Honsei for safe keeping; together they exited the cave to get Caro her 'payment' so that Honsei could get her cake.

-

Honsei approached Jenny and Emma, the three huddled together as they exchanged words. Caro stood a few meters away holding onto her precious cargo.

Jenny led Honsei away from Emma smiling at her, telling her they needed to discuss something in the cave. To Caro it seemed as though she was wearing the same look on her face that she had earlier when she slapped her, Honsei seemed oblivious though she just smiled and followed her.

Together Jenny and Honsei entered the cave talking "Yeah, I see what you want, just a small kiss from Emma and you get the cake. Completely understandable," Honsei was smiling "I knew you would see reason, I mean cake is important. What's a small kiss in the grand scheme really…"

Jenny smiled a particularly wide smile, she removed a stone from the cave wall as she began to run towards the exit. Before Honsei realised what was happening; she had been buried under piles of rock.

Emma went over to Jenny worried; asking what had happened. "Honsei didn't notice what was going on, the poor soul is now buried inside," Jenny said to Emma questioning eyes.

Outside though; back on the picnic blanket one cake-hunting Caro was happily munching away on her cake while mumbling "My cake! Mine!"

"I want my cake," could be heard floating on the wind around the cave for many years, the spirit of Honsei, never getting the cake she desperately wanted.

The End.


End file.
